


Creation of the World's Greatest Hitman

by thriftysteps



Series: Warm-ups [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Pre-Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Pre-Canon, Reborn Origin Story, shoot out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thriftysteps/pseuds/thriftysteps
Summary: Reborn had a best friend growing up.
Relationships: Reborn/Original Male Character
Series: Warm-ups [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837456
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Creation of the World's Greatest Hitman

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing warm up :)  
> this time i was listening to Be With You by James Newton Howard if yall wanna listen to it.
> 
> They speak in Italian bc theyre in italy and i wanted to practice my italian

Reborn had a best friend growing up that he didn’t like to talk about anymore.

He often found himself thinking about him, though. Especially after the nightmares that left him a heaving mess of sweat entangled in his sheet.

His friend’s name was Paolo and they met on the streets early in their lives, neither one having a mother or family to speak of. They found comfort in each other, able to share their feelings and experiences of abandonment. They grew up together and were in love for a while.

One day, they got caught up in a shoot out between two rival mafia families and while Reborn had fast enough reflexes to dodge out of the way of the barrage of bullets, Paolo wasn’t as skilled.

A handful of bullets caught him across the torso before he crumpled from the shock.

Reborn yelled after him, crawling to grab onto his friend—his lover. He dragged him back behind a parked car and away from the shootout that continued around them.

_Paolo!_ Reborn called and called for his friend, hands roaming and hovering around the wounds inflicted until Paolo’s hands reached up to grab his wrists.

_Renato, favore di continuare da vivere. Vivi. Fa tutto possibile per noi._ [Renato, please continue living. Live. Do everything possible for us.]

Reborn’s hands reached up to Paolo’s face. He held onto his cheeks, which were losing color and temperature. There were too many bullet wounds, there was too much blood. Reborn was shaking.

He stared at Paolo until he was blurry, then blinked away the obtrusions.

_Paolo, no, no, non è possibile. Ti bisogno. Per favore, no._ He says. [Paolo, no, no, it's not possible. I need you. Please, no.]

_Ti amo, Renato. Ti ho sempre amato. Continua da vivere, Renato._ [I love you, Renato. I've always loved you. Continue on living, Renato.]

Reborn shook his head. No, no, no, no, _NO!_

He shut his eyes and leaned forward to press his lips against his lovers’.

Their final kiss was hard of Reborn’s part, weak on Paolo’s. Despite the lack of pressure, Reborn knew that his feelings reached Paolo in his last glimpses of life and he knew that those feelings were reciprocated.

He kissed him through tears, breathed through his nose so the kiss wouldn’t end, kissed until the body beneath him went limp and the heat was gone.

When he finally parted their lips, Reborn laid his head on Paolo’s chest and sobbed. The shoot out was over and Paolo wasn’t the only casualty. When he stood up, Reborn grabbed a gun from one of the corpses and swore on that day that he would take revenge on everyone involved on that day.

This was how Reborn came to be the world’s greatest hitman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :) 
> 
> I normally wouldn't read OC fics, so idk why i got compelled to write one but here we are lol
> 
> also, if u speak italian, pls let me know if i messed up the grammar or the phrasing. i tried my best without using google translate >.<


End file.
